A Swim and a Food Fight!
by Twister91
Summary: It a hot day and the monkey team and Jet go for a swim, after a near heart attack, Jet and the others go back for dinner and end up having a food fight! R&R, Jet will kill me if you don't, no more me means no more stories and Jet!


A Swim and a Food Fight!

It was a sunny day in July and it was hot, really hot. So everyone went to swim in the lake(In Depths of Fear), thankfully the water was there when Otto jumped in,

"Okay, here is what we're going to do, 5 hour swim then we need to get patroling the city again," Chiro told everyone.

"aye, aye captain," Jet joked and jumped in the water. When everyone was in Jet and Nova had a race, but Nova won.

"No fair, I saw Sprx throw something at me!" Jet laughed.

"MONKEY TSUNAMI!" Otto yelled. Nova and Jet screamed as the wave hit them, Gibson and Chiro were also in it. Jet was ticked off.

"Everyone but Otto, hang onto the sides or get on the rock," Jet told them, they did it and Jet dived under the water and started to spin in a circle, making a whirlpool!

"Whirlpool Twirl!" Jet shouted and sucked Otto down into the vortex, 2 minutes later, the whirlpool stopped and Jet came resurfaced and Otto was floating around with crosses in his eyes.

"Ha, take that Otto," Sprx shouted gleefully.

"Sprx, challenge you to a race," Jet said.

"You're on!" Sprx replied and Nova started them off. Jet won the race but Sprx had other ideas,

"Oh Jet," Sprx said.

"What?" she asked, she saw Otto in the air.

"Now Otto!" Sprx shouted and jumped out of the water. He grabbed Gibson and Nova who got Chiro and Antauri. Otto used his Monkey Tsunami and washed Jet away, she resurfaced and clung onto the rock at the sides for dear life.

"I think you really scared her," Chiro told him.

"No it's not that it's-" Jet started, she screamed and jumped out of the water. "It's a SEA SPIDER, kill it, kill it! Do what ever just get rid of it!" Jet screamed. Everyone looked down and saw the spider.

"It's only a baby," Chiro said.

"BABY! That thing it bigger than Twister91's hair(Jet:It goes right down to her butt)!" Jet shouted.

"Okay, calm down I'll get rid of it you," Gibson sighed,

"Make it quick," Jet whimpered, she was clinging onto Sprx.

"I could get used to this," Sprx said and put his hand on her shoulder. Otto went bonkers.

"Hey, hands of my girl!" Otto shouted and decked Sprx. Jet laughed

"You didn't have to deck him you know," Jet laughed

"I wanted to," he replied. "Then I had a good reason to do it,"

"Otto!" Jet laughed and pushed him into the water and jumped in after him, the spider was gone so she could relax. She put her arms around Otto neck and kissed him. A few minutes later they did an unspeakable thing that almost made Antauri hurl!

"That was gross!" Gibson shouted.

"Cover Chiro's eyes!" Nova yelled and covered Chiro's eyes.

"Man, that is just wrong!" Sprx said, Antauri had turned green and went underwater.

"What you guys look like you saw an elephant's stomach," Jet said

"We saw worst just there," Nova replied. Jet rolled her eyes. Otto just looked at them.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Otto said

"Yeah but in front of Chiro! and in front of us!" Gibson replied

"Someday, you'll understand Gibson," Jet told him

"_If _you ever get a girlfriend," Otto added, Nova nodded

"That's true, you are the kind to not have a girlfriend," Nova replied

"Can we talk about something else?" Gibson asked

"No," Jet replied

"5 hours up, let's go!" Chiro ordered. They left the lake to patroling the city.

_Later that day_

Everyone came in and Nova and Jet went to start dinner as they were the most experienced chefs ...and the boys couldn't be bothered.

"So now what?" Otto asked

"Don't look at me, I've got nothing," Sprx replied. An hour later the food was ready and Nova and Jet handed everyone their food.

"This is great," Sprx said in a mouthful of beef.

"Don't talk with you mouth full!" Jet snapped.

Sprx flung a pea at her. A bit of potato came next and Jet threw a piece of carrot at Sprx. Sprx aimed more potato but hit Otto who threw some mince and hit Nova and Nova hit Chiro, soon the five were in a food fight, Chiro accidentally hit Antauri and Otto hit Gibson who joined the fight, it was a free for all and Jet threw a pineapple ring at Otto. He was really annoyed and on came the mash potato! It missed Jet and hit Nova. Jet spun her chair around as a shield and threw an apple at Chiro, and hit him hard. he threw some corn but it Nova who threw he entire plate in his face. Jet did the same with Otto only she rubbed it in and ran. Antauri got Jet before she could get behind her chair, she threw some pineapple she had at him. Gibson hit Otto with some tomato and was hit by Nova with a comb of a corn. The fight lasted for 8, yes, 8 hours. After the fight stopped the room was covered in food and so were the monkeys.

"I call bath!" Jet shouted and ran to the bathroom

"Hey, I call the bath!" Nova shouted and ran after her.

"Well, lets get a get a shower now," Chiro laughed. After everyone had had a shower/bath the had to clean the room up. Nova, Otto and Jet did the roof, Sprx and Chiro did the walls and Antauri and Gibson did the floor. Jet was having so much fun she walked on the roof, upside down. Otto had to do the same with his jet pack, soon the room was spotless and they had to clean themselves again.

"That was fun!" Jet laughed

"I know, we really need to do that again soon," Sprx replied

"Not too soon though,"Antauri told them.

"Don't worry, it won't happen for another few months," Nova said

"Or hours," Otto whispered to Jet. Jet giggled

"Next time Otto, Chiro and Nova are in my team!" Jet told them.

"That means that I have to have these two!" Sprx shouted.

"If you don't want them I'll take them and it would be six against one, I find that really fair," Jet laughed

"No, no, I'll take them!" Sprx shouted.

"You really need to chill," Otto told him

"Look who's talking Goofball!" Sprx said.

"Stop it you two!" Jet snapped

"Sorry Jet," Otto replied

"Well, we need to go to bed now anyway," Chiro said, everyone nodded and went up to their rooms for some sleep.

Me:I'll make another wee story and post it today.

Jet:Cool, can't wait!

Me:I know, R&R.

Jet:Make it snappy!(Get a glare from me) sorry.


End file.
